


His (Adopted) Daughter

by missihart23



Category: General Hospital
Genre: Adopted Children, Father-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 04:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19968229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missihart23/pseuds/missihart23
Summary: What if Kiki had a twin sister? What if said sister had Franco adopt her? She returns at Liz and Franco's wedding reception.





	His (Adopted) Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing recognized is mine. Enjoy.

I own nothing recognized. This is just a little one-shot I've had floating around. 

=====================

Y/N smiled slightly as she watched Franco and Elizabeth, hidden. She was extremely happy for her adopted father, it showing in her eyes. She didn't look as she was joined, simply scooping the boy up.

"Hey, buddy."  
He gave her a grin, hugging her.  
"You made it."  
"Of course I did. I wouldn't have missed this for the world. Think Mom and Dad will like our surprise?"  
"Oh, yeah."  
She agreed, before calling out, "whose adorable boy is this?"

The group looked, Elizabeth grinning when she spotted the young woman. Y/N returned it, putting Aiden down. Elizabeth hugged her tightly, Y/N easily returning it.

"You came."  
"Of course I did,'' she retorted, locking eyes with an elated Franco. "Not every day my old man gets a wedding reception."  
"Take it easy on the old man part", he called. "I'm not that old."  
She laughed, Elizabeth releasing her. Y/N moved closer to Franco, waiting.  
"I know. I pick out of love."  
"I know."

Franco then hugged her tightly, trying to not tear up. While Y/N wasn't his biologically, he loved her like she was. Everyone smiled as they watched the scene, knowing how Franco had missed her.  
Y/N pulled away first, wiping her eyes.  
"God, I didn't even make a sappy toast yet, and I'm crying."  
Franco chuckled and replied, "It's okay. You're good."  
"Yeah?"  
"Yes."  
He then softly said, "You came."  
"I was never gonna miss this. Gotta get my father-daughter dance in."  
"Very true."  
She hugged him tightly, again, and quietly said, "I love you, Dad."  
"I love you, too, Birdy."


End file.
